Forever As One
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Magic is an unknown term to many, some fear it, others long for it. But those who have witnessed it are chosen for a reason. This is my story, well it's really our story. About proving you are more that what people see. Not your normal supernatural fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I STILL own nothing…**

**A/N Hey, I'm back with a full length story :D It's been a while. Okay, so this first chapter is kinda short and confusing, but all questions will be answered :) enjoy.**

Magic.

Many people do not fully understand the term used so foolishly. Many throw it around at random, at things that have shocked or astonished them, but they don't know it, will never know it. Not like I do.

I don't know why I'm choosing to write this now, it just feels right.

Not that anyone will ever read this, I'll destroy it first, but this is how I'll remember.

No one would ever believe me if I spoke of this to them, they'd lock me up possibly. So I don't tell. She warned me not to, and I intend on keeping the pledge I gave to her.

She didn't understand at the time, she was lost, confused and silently begging for someone to explain. But no one was there, her 'mother' dead, her father unheard of, and my parents oblivious to her true presence. All she had was me. And in some sense, I was the same.

I was ten when I was saved by magic's keen hand. Lying in bed, slowly succumbing to pneumonia's grasp, my mother crying as she prayed to God to save me. My father, still dressed in his spurs and old hat, his greying hair windblown from his wild ride home in the middle of the night, clenching his jaw with each of my cries.

I remember hearing the sable hands outside, tending to a pregnant mare who had gone into sudden, early, labour. At any other time, my father would be outside, tending to our prize filly, but not tonight. Tonight, the doctor warned him of my impending death.

The pained whines of the horse, a beautiful palomino that my father had bred carefully, kept my eyes open and wide. I wanted to go and see her, my father had promised me the foal if it was born healthy. My young mind did not quite understand the danger I was truly in.

My father smiled weakly down at me when I asked him to help the desperate farm hands, telling me that it was fine, they did not need him. I was nervous though, I didn't believe him.

It was midnight when I felt my limbs becoming weaker, my eyes drooping despite the noise outside. My mother's cries grew louder, only proving to confuse me more. I didn't understand what she was so upset by.

My forehead burned, and my head pounded as if witnessing a rockfall after another one of the explosions.

My father worked on the railways you see, and he frequently had to destroy rockfaces and mountain to clear a path from the new engines. I wasn't too sure as to why he had to blow up the pretty scenery to do so however.

I felt a sharp pang of pain and my breathing picked up. I started crying and my mother held me, trying to calm me, muttering in my ear to relax my stiff body.

I lay back down on the bed, suddenly freezing while my temperate soured, confusing me entirely. My mother had calmed herself as much as me, and soaked a washcloth to place over my head.

A broken whinny was heard from the sables, along with the shouts of panicked me. Instantly, I made to get up and help, but my mother's hand on my chest held me. I struggled, but was soon exhausted.

I could feel something creeping up on me, like the first signs of a cool day, the strange feeling of something wandering up your body, freezing you to your very bones. I gasped and shuddered, holding tightly to my mother's hand as my father leaned over me, freshening my wash cloth every few minutes as my high temperature swallowed every last drop of liquid whole.

For a split second, I was cold. All of a sudden, the familiar warmth of the farmhouse vanishing. I felt nothing, heard nothing. I was scared, my mind throwing terrifying thoughts at itself, sending me into a panic.

Everything was dark, my eyes had closed. I could very faintly hear my mother's desperate cries for me to open them, but found I could not listen to the voice's command. Suddenly, I was relaxed, my body surrounded in comforting warmth as my mother's voice became fainter and fainter by the second.

I welcomed the warmth, basking in its glow that seemed to emit from my body. I should have been confused, but found I was not, instead intrigued by this new place. My younger self instantly wanted to know more, not wasting a second just lying there.

I felt a pull, a pull that led me deeper into the comforting dark. I wanted to follow; my mother's voice no more than a quite whisper that meant nothing. I led myself be dragged, my body feeling lighter with every move.

It was warmer the deeper I let myself fall, not scalding, but warm, something that I often wished for more of. I felt my body fall away, and the voices die to a muffled groan. I felt myself smiling, but my lips refused to move. I didn't care though; I was so free in this new place.

But something loud reached my ears, tearing me from this place of warm darkness, ripping my tired soul away from the comfort. I cried out as I felt the pain return, the warmth replaced by freezing cold and burning heat, both working simultaneously together.

The noise that woke me, the loud and raw sounds of an animal in desperate pain, continued, pulling me towards the land of the living. In those bellows, I felt the mare's pain, her need for release and freedom, her panting breaths reminding me of my own. I allowed myself to take her place, to cry along with her as she attempted to create life.

I felt my heart go out to her, in that one second that we connected. I knew she was dying. I knew it in my heart. And it hurt, that such a beautiful thing would be no more.

But that was not all I felt. It was inspiring in a way. That a creature would give her life to create another, would die for her offspring to live. The mare was still trying, I could hear it in her cries, and she would not give up until she had completed her mission, or died in attempt of it.

I felt a tug inside me as a final cry was heard, lower than the others, but heart-breaking. It was a final whinny as she used her remaining strength to save her foal, and I felt sick and free again, somehow at the same time. Her strength filled me with hope, and I felt an urge inside to live up to the bravery that was shown by a young animal, giving everything she had, killing herself in the process.

As the last sounds of her toil died into nothing, the sounds of night overtook it. The hum of crickets in the fields, the bark of dogs outside as they ran along the dirt paths or fought amongst themselves. I waited, waited for a sign that there was life still in the sable.

The remaining horses stamped in their stalls, pulling against halter ropes and whinnying loudly, as if panicked or nervous. I had still to move, or barely even breathe. Maybe no time had passed, maybe I just didn't need to breathe the air any longer, but I was too engrossed in my waiting.

I was wide awake, yet my eyes remained closed as I grieved for the lost mare, and prayed for her death not to have been in vain.

I felt my eyelids begin to flutter, as if demanding to open and see the world. I didn't allow them to do so; I wanted confirmation of life before I allowed myself to awaken.

But my eyes we're not easily swayed, and they fought to open. I found I had no power over them and allowed them to shoot open, as a low whinny sounded through my head, one of a new-born.

I felt a grin creep onto my face, alighting my features before arms closed around me and human sounds came back to my ears. My mother sobbed in my ear, muttering thing I could barely understand as my father stood behind her, seemingly astonished, his mouth hanging open to reveal his straight white teeth.

I grinned up at them, listening to the sable boys outside tending to the foal. I knew the young creature was still unsafe, without its mother, living would be difficult, but I was determined to see it live.

Thinking back on that night, I find it almost laughable, my determination and will for the animal to survive. It's strange, but I don't want to let on how much, that for you to learn of later on.

Magic. It's a strange and wondrous thing. Some believe in it, others don't. But I know it's real. Because if it's not, I must have gone insane, imagined my entire life and existence.

And that night I knew magic. Its power to give, and to take away, its beauty and its surrender. Some would think I'm talking about life, but I speak of magic. I do so, because only magic has the power to create what I have seen, to make the wonders I have been chosen to witness, to take away life in such a tragic way as I have felt.

But, little did I know, in that moment, that this determination I felt for a new-born foal could have changed everything.

I don't know how my life would have turned out if it wasn't for that night. One night, one single day on the calendar, that would later change my views on the world, my way of life and my belief in magic.

**A/N so, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! I know, another random story from me… it's in the rulebook :) Like I said before, this will make more sense later… I'm just being mysterious 'smirk' The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow **

**Love ya, please review!**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N As promised, second chapter uploaded. Might be a little longer for the next one, but it will be soon. **

Hooves thundered across the dirt path, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. The snow white animal snorted as I whooped for joy, my long dark hair flying out behind me as I urged my mare faster.

I loved this feeling more than any other, the pure adrenaline and happiness that the wind in my face and the sound of birds above me brought. The white mare below me snorted and tossed her head, her sandy mane brushing my face as she did so.

I grinned down at her, urging her on with a slight squeeze of my legs. The mare, who I had nicknamed Lucky for obvious reasons, quickly sped up and I gasped. I had always loved the feeling of flying that I only witnessed at times like this, as if I could take off at any second and live amongst the birds and clouds.

It was seven years since I was saved, and so much had already changed. But I hadn't, not really. Physically, yes, but emotionally, I was nearly the same. Still the slightly naïve girl that would do anything on a whim; a dangerous trait.

But everything else was so different. My mother had passed away shortly after we had broken Lucky in, a surprising death that no doctor we hired could find sense in. It had ruined my father, and in turn, the ranch.

It was terrible. I was only thirteen, and I was grief stricken, but I was made to run the ranch, alone as my father lay in bed, day after day. Over this time, he was hardened. His usual grin was replaced by a menacing sneer, his beautiful dark eyes that I had inherited, showed nothing but pain. It hurt to see my father fall to hard, so fast, but I had no power to help him.

I pulled thought those months, caring for our horses and other animals, often staying up overnight to groom or sable the large number of strong animals. I was young, and quite small, and was injured frequently in my attempts. But I did all I could to help my family.

Thankfully, the ranch had pulled through, and we kept our home, my father slowly coming to terms with his wife's loss, taking over his work once again.

During that time, I had gone to my mare for the comfort my father couldn't give. I told her everything, my worries, my pains, my story. And surprisingly, she seemed to listen to me. Again, this is something I find laughable, but I due time, it made complete sense.

Anyway, I shared everything with her; spent nearly all my spare time grooming her sparkling white flanks that always seemed clean anyway. I'm not sure why, but the mare never failed to relax me. Maybe it was our saved lives, maybe because she was so… I'm not ever sure.

I often spent nights in the barn, when I had simply fallen asleep talking to the mare. My father sometimes yelled at me for staying out in such a cold place overnight, but I found it refreshing, even if there was a small chance Lucky could roll over and kill me.

I allowed Lucky her head, and the mare galloped over the bright green fields, startling rabbits and the occasional Shetland pony. I grinned as she snorted and tossed her head, her strong legs moving faster over the moss.

Careful not to overwork the animal, I slowed her to a gentle trot, allowing her to catch her breath and eventually sink to a walk. I ran my fingers through her mane, muttering praise as I let her wander towards my usual stopping point. She seemed to have a memorised the way there; I barely had to lead her at all really.

Stopping beside a deformed, obviously lightning stricken tree, I slid off the horses back and to the ground, swinging the reins over her head so I could continue to lead her forwards. I tied her to a low branch and leaned on the tree trunk, exhaling slowly as I remembered my reason for riding so far from the ranch.

My father.

I was seventeen, and was now legally allowed to marry. My father had already been searching for suitors to fill the position of my husband, but the thought itself terrified me. I wasn't ready to marry, and honestly, none of the men had caught my eye in the least.

It worried me, but not as much as it did my father. He seemed desperate to marry me off to a wealthy neighbour, Noah Puckerman. Noah owned countess acres of land, and more horse breeds than I knew to be possible. He was richer than rich, and had shown interest in me several times, but I despised him.

He was arrogant, and treated him animals with less regard than he did his women. I had heard many stories of his deals with the people building engines, selling his horses at cheap prices to work hard labour, pulling the heavy metal parts from place to place, and dragging the finished creations to the railways.

These stories horrified me, I would never dream of doing such a thing to the animals bred on the ranch. And the stories of the women he often paid for at the local bars, they were too much to state.

I closed my eyes to my inner turmoil. I knew my father would stop at nothing to be linked to this wealthy man, but I had a very different opinion.

I allowed my eyes to flutter open, falling on the blue sky, a few lingering white clouds hanging in the balance as the sun threatened to banish them. Rabbits began to remerge from their holes in the ground, nibbling on the grass and wandering shyly towards me. I sighed and felt myself relax. Something about the open spaces and the nature so comfortable around me had always been relaxing, and always would be.

Lucky stood near me, munching loudly on the grass. I smiled and took three deep breaths. This is what I did to relax, and it never failed to help me think straight.

As if sensing my worries, the white mare pushed her head towards me, knocking me over slightly, but not enough to topple me. I scoffed and pushed her large head off me, smiling at the animal's ability to make me feel better.

I stayed there till I could feel the cold creep up on me as twilight fell, quickly jumping onto the horses back and galloping towards my home.

It was dark when I finally reached the ranch. Stars shone with bright light and a cold air had settled over the house. I shivered as I slid off the horse, leading her to her stall and quickly taking off her tack, hanging it up on the stable door before slipping back inside to say goodnight.

I quickly groomed Lucky's gleaming coat and ran my hands along her back, patting the soft hairs flat. The mare snorted and whinnied a goodbye to me, as did the others as I passed. I quickly darted form the sable block and ran towards the house, the cold air sending shivers up my arms and legs.

I ran through the door, slamming it behind me and taking a deep breath of the warmth in the house. I smiled, but it was half hearted. Something about this house didn't quite feel like home anymore, just like my father didn't feel like my father anymore.

I sighed at the painful thought as pushed myself away from the door, only to freeze at a sadley familiar sound. A laugh. A laugh I knew to belong to one Noah Puckerman.

I let out an internal groan as my father's plan revealed itself to me. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me spend time with the man he wanted me to marry, even if it meant inviting him over himself.

I plastered a smile onto my face, trying to fix my features into those of welcomes, before following the sound towards the dining room.

Sitting at the table, laughing heavily with each other as pans streamed on the stove, were my father and Noah. I cringed, but continued to walk forwards, making my presence known my clearing my throat.

Both men's heads turned to greet me, Noah smiling widely while my father gave me a warning look. I met my father's eyes; my own narrowing slightly in anger, before taking a seat as far from them as I could, which was still beside Noah, as the table was small and square.

"Hello Santana," Noah greeted, his voice deep and rasping. I licked my lips as hated swelled within me, but I quickly swallowed it down and gave the man a half smile.

"Hello Noah, nice to see you for dinner…" I trailed off, not fully knowing what else to say. My eyes fell on my father, who remained silent. I raised my eyebrows slightly, my head tilting towards Noah and he smiled at me, his yellowing teeth gleaming.

"Santana, I ran into young Noah here on the street early this evening. The boy just signed a new agreement to the army, selling ten mustangs." Noah smiled smugly, basking in the feeling of the compliment.

"Caught them all myself sir." He said, his voice painfully cocky. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and glanced longingly towards the stairs.

"Well done, boy. Well, I invited him over for dinner to congratulate him on his selling, that was quite the accomplishment."

Noah shrugged, and my father glanced at the oven. "Santana, the food is almost ready, go fetch it will you?"

I growled inaudibly and stood, leaving my parent and my potential suitor to laugh at the capture of wild animals.

I lay on my bed, my breathing rapid as I silently fumed. I hated the ignorant man that was Noah Puckerman, who I had now learned like to be called Puck. I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname, and slowly drew a breath.

I needed to relax, but was finding it difficult. Something about the thought of marrying that man scared me, or disgusted me for a better term.

I sighed deeply and allowed my eyes o close and hide from the world. I could hear my father in the kitchen, pacing back and forth. He knew of my hatred for 'Puck', but he was so determined to see me marry him. I couldn't understand why he would make me do something like that, for nothing but money.

My eyes snapped open and I suck my lips into my mouth in thought. Something was pulling me, and I knew exactly what it was. I wasn't going to sleep here tonight, and I had known it before I even lay down to bed.

Silently, like a ghost drifting in purgatory, I slowly made my way out of bed, slipping on a jacket and shoes as I went and walked out of the house, past my father, who saw nothing but his predicament. He didn't seem to notice much anymore.

Once outside, I breathed in the crisp, cold night air with a smile on my face. Freedom, that was what I felt when I was out here. I glanced at the familiar surroundings, the small wooden house, with its paint less exterior and cracking boards. The dusty path that led to the stable block. It's red sliding door stood out, a splash of colour in the natural world, and drew me to it.

I grinned and jogged towards the sable stalls, dragging the door open with a huff and closing it behind me when I had entered the familiar place.

The smell of animals and hay met my senses, automatically calming me. I breathed in and closed my eyes, letting the comforting scents fill me as my feet subconsciously led me towards a stall.

The white mare that stood there whickered to me in greeting, her tail swishing slightly as her eyes closed again. I opened my eyes and whistled to her before wandering over, stroking her mane.

"Hey girl," I whispered slowly, careful not to startle the lively mare. "I couldn't sleep again, he invited that Noah boy over again," Lucky seemed to awaken at my words, tossing her head so that her mane flew into my face. I backed away to avoid getting hit, but smiled anyway.

"Yeah…" I sighed. Was it sad that I was telling a horse all my problems? "I can't stand him; I can't believe my father expects me to marry him."

Lucky snorted, as if agreeing with me, and I grinned. "I just a bit worried about it, really. I know that I can't put it off forever, and I have no way of getting out of it. God, I just what some choice in this!"

I groaned and slowly drifted towards the spare bales of hay, slowly sinking to the floor to lie down. I closed my eyes upon contact with the rough, spiky grass. I could hear the animal I shared the stall with shuffle around as she tried to get comfortable, eventually finding a spot and relaxing.

I smiled and let my mind slip away, content living within the sounds of nature and life.

**A/N Don't worry, Brittany's coming in soon… very soon, depends on the feedback… XD**

**Btw, follow me on Tumblr for info about the story :) .com/**

**The link is also in my channel**

**Okay, please review!**

**-S**


End file.
